LoveHateTears
by inuyashas women
Summary: Ok! I've got another one! It's my first dark FanFic! So...If it sucks, sorry! It's kinda about Kikyo...Yes, Kikyo, niw, i know pepole can kill me about that, but, no worries! - Please READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Look folks! Another one! Yay for me! Tish is a dark one so, don't bite my head off! PLease READ and REVIEW!!  
  
Ok! I now give you.....  
  
Love..Hate...Tears....  
  
Chapther one, Broken haert.  
  
She watched as the boy she loved embraced...That girl...The girl that she could't bare......Kikyou...  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as her knees fell to the ground, she saw Inuyasha turn his head and saw her, she got up and backed up slowly.  
  
Her face was in shock, pain, and felt a brokin haert. "...Kagome..." Inuyahsa said, barley above a wisper. He slowly let go of Kikyo's   
  
hands and stepted toward Kagome slowly. "I..kagome...I di..." Inuyasha begain with a sad face. Kagome couldn't bare it, she   
  
just took a step back and shook her head, "NO!" She backed up again, turned and ran away.   
  
Kikyo just looked at Inuyasha , "Inuyasha! Don't! Leave her go! She dosn't belong here!".   
  
Inuyasha just looked at the ground and hesitated and finally said: "I can't, i atleast have to see if she's get's to the well safely."   
  
Inuyasha lied Kikyo, he had to go and try to make her not to fell 'that' bad, and leave.  
  
Kikyo just gave a nod with a 'Hmph!'. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could....How stupid can i be?What did i do? I got to go and see if she's ok.   
  
Please Kagome don't leave. Inuyasha ran faster at that thought.   
  
Kagome ran. fast! She knew Inuyasha was hot on her trail.....Why! Why Inuyasha! Why did you had to say all those things!.... Kagome thought   
  
as tears fell from her face like wather.   
  
"Kikyo. I love you, i always had. Please forgive me, i want to be with you again." Said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kikyo's hand's.  
  
"Inuyasha....No! You love that girl! Kagome! You betrayed me! You no longer love me! You-" Kikyo was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"I do love you, that girl..." Inuyasha hesitated to say. " ...That girl...Means nothing!! You do!!" Inuyasha embraced her tightly.  
  
Inuyasha herd Kagome and turned to find her crying....  
  
Kagome replayed what happened over and over. Why!! INUYASHA! She cryd harder and harder, her eyes was filled up with tears, she   
  
could barley see where she was going. She fell over a tree stump onto her knees and hands. she looked at her palms and saw they was scracthed  
  
and slighlty bleeding. She herd Inuyasha come closer, she got up but fell again, her knees was realy brused And in pain.   
  
She felt her self being picked up by two arms and turned Kagome around......When she was faced to the person it was......Inuyahsa....(A/N Was it hard to guess? Lol)  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha begain but didn't know what to say, so he just held her tight. Knowing the pain she felt was unbarable to him, especially when it was   
  
coused by him. Kagome pushed him away and screamed: "NO!" tears flew as she pushed him away. "NO! No Iuyasha!" The girl screamed more as she was  
  
crying more madly. "..But kagome..." Inuyasha try'd to come close but was pushed away again. "Inuyasha! *push* Stay away from me! *push* You broke   
  
my haert! *push* You made me do what i never did for anyone! *push* You made me love. Hate. And cry for someone like this! *big push* You made my haert braek!*push*," Kagome suddenly stoped and calmed down a little then said: "You made me love you....But....You.....Threw it away." With that Kagome pushed Inuyahsa, turned away and ran. She ran towadrs the well as fast as she possibley could.   
  
When Kagome said those words, Inuyasha Couldn't bare them. It hurt his haert when she spoke them. He didn't hate Kagome,   
  
he still cared about her. He just 'loved' Kikyo. He replayd those words again in his mind......  
  
Inuyasha! *push* Stay away from me! *push* You broke   
  
my haert! *push* You made me do what i never did for anyone! *push* You made me love. Hate. And cry for someone like this! *big push* You made my haert braek!*push*," Kagome suddenly stoped and calmed down a little then said: "You made me love you....But....You.....Threw it away." The way she said it, i could've felt the pain in her haert...Kagome....  
  
Kagome could now see the well, so she ran faster. The thoughts of leaving Inuyasha came from her mind, so she ran faster. The thoughts of never hearing  
  
about Kikyo, she ran faster. the thoughts on never listening to Inuyasha when he's a jerk, she ran faster. Each time she ran faster more tears came out   
  
of her eyes. She came closer and then stoped. She placed her hands on the well, and just stood there.  
  
What am i doing? Why did i stop?! No! Im not staying! She told her self then started crying more.  
  
"Kagome..." A voice behind her said. She shok her head, and screamed: "Get away! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha came closer with a hurt, sarrow, in his haert.  
  
And a look of sadness clamed his face. "....Kagome..Please...Don't leave me." She was in shock.....  
  
A/N Da Da Dam!! What happens?! Ok! I knda don't know have any major ideas, but i have some. Help me out. Feel free to send sugestions!   
  
If you want the next chapther sooner Please...Read and Review! Please!  
  
P.S I need good ideas on the next chapther or any of my fanfics, So.......HELP! Lol. 


End file.
